Poseidon's Trident
Poseidon's Trident was a trident that Poseidon used before his death in Wrath of the Titans. It, along with Hades' Spear and Zeus' Thunderbolt formed Spear of Triam, the only weapon that can stop Kronos. History Clash of the Titans (2010) Poseidon is seen wielding the trident, but it does not have a major role until the events of Wrath of the Titans. Wrath of the Titans The trident is seen extensively throughout Wrath of the Titans. It is discovered that the fallen god Hephaestus forged the trident, along with the Thunderbolt and the Pitchfork, for the gods with the Cyclops's help. The trident first appears with Poseidon when he visited Hades in the Underworld, along with Zeus and Ares. When Hades loosed the Makhai on them, Poseidon used the trident to fend them off with lightning bolts. But being outnumbered and cut off from the sea, Poseidon was injured and barely escaped the Underworld. Poseidon then arrived in time to relay the news to Perseus, where he surrendered the trident to the latter before he died. Thus it was the first ingredient to the Spear of Triam that Perseus received and it was their most powerful tool. It is retracted to a spear-like object when not in use. The trident serves it's first major role by leading the group to Hephaestus, used by Agenor. At the entrance to the labyrinth, Agenor wields it against Ares, where it was the only weapon powerful enough to inflict damage on the God of War. In Tartarus, Perseus uses it to break the chains binding Zeus. Perseus himself briefly wields it in his second fight against Ares. It is then used after Perseus fuses it with Zeus' Thunderbolt and Hades' Pitchfork, creating the Spear of Triam. It is lost after Perseus kills Kronos with the Spear of Triam. Other appearances Comic books Clash of the Titans: Prequel Comic Appearance The Trident is made of a sliver-white metal, most likely iron or steel. There is a black leather grip about halfway down the weapon. Poseidon's Trident has a faint shine to it, and it also glows red hot when being used alone, without the Pitchfork or the Thunderbolt. Uses Its primary function is to serve as a component of the Spear of Triam. Otherwise it has power over the seas, evidenced by Agenor using it to navigate the seas in order to find the Island of Kail, Interestingly, when ambushed in the underworld, Poseidon is seen using it to project several lightning bolts. Whether this is an attribute of the Trident, or Poseidon himself can physically generate lightning however is unclear. No other character is seen using it to such effect. As the God of the sea, Poseidon's control over storms would allow him this ability. Otherwise, the Trident is a component of the Spear of Triam, and Hades' Pitchfork is seen glowing with lightning, which suggests that all the components of the Spear possess this ability. In combat it glows with flames so it can be used to burn victims. The Trident can also fold up to be stored in little space. Wielders This is a list for the people who have wielded the trident: * Poseidon - Poseidon is seen with the trident in the Underworld. He uses it to battle the Makhai by shooting lightning at them, until he is struck in the chest by a fireball. Poseidon manages to escape the underworld, and shortly before his death, he gives it to Perseus. * Perseus - Perseus reveals the trident to the cyclopes, and the cyclopes recognise the weapon, thereby leading them to Hephaestus. Perseus also uses it to break the enchanted chains binding Zeus, duel Ares and eventually combine it with the pitchfork and the thunderbolt. * Agenor - Agenor first uses it to locate the Island of Kail. He does so by slamming the trident onto the deck of the boat. He is forced to use it a second time when Ares attacks the group. After a struggle, Agenor manages to land a heavy blow on Ares with the trident, which stuns the God of war. He returns the trident to Perseus after they escape into the labyrinth. Notes * Hephaestus refers to the trident as a God-weapon. * It is the only component of the Spear of Triam that Ares never laid hands on. * Though it is Poseidon's primary weapon, he is also seen carrying a small dagger at his side. * Poseidon is seen using it to project lighting. His own son, Agenor, and nephew, Perseus, seem to be incapable of this feat. Perhaps only Poseidon has access to this ability as he is the sole master of the trident. Category:Weapons Category:Godly Weapons